Wackerow U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,755 tailgate latch structure discloses a pair of rods extending oppositely outwardly from a plate which is rotatable by lever to move out of engagement with side latches.
Ericson U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,021 tailgate closure latch discloses a lever pivotally mounted at an intermediate location thereon, with links extending rightwardly and leftwardly from the respective ends thereof to side latches. A handle, which can only be moved when the tailgate window is open, is rotated in one direction to rotate the lever and thereby pull both links inwardly to release the latches.
Coker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,406 discloses a tailgate with a pivotable handle assembly mounted on the inside thereof. A link extends from the handle assembly to a first arm of a bell crank lever having a rod extending in one direction from one end thereof to one latch mechanism, with a second arm of the bell crank lever abutted against a pivoted member having a second rod extending therefrom in the opposite direction to a second latch mechanism.
Nash U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,150 discloses a tailgate handle assembly including an outwardly pivotable handle having oppositely extending rods connected thereto by respective bent inner end portions, with respective bent outer end portions adapted to release latch mechanisms in response to manual pivoting of the handle.
Shiratori et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,449 discloses a rear door lock device including a pivotable handle connected by a rod to a first pivotable lever which is adapted to engage a pin to pivot a second pivotable lever to, in turn, engage and pivot a projection of a third pivotable lever having rods extending leftwardly and rightwardly from opposite ends thereof to latch mechanisms at the respective sides of the door.